


Playing Videogames

by soSwedeithurtsmyteeth



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: E-Sports, F/F, Gamers, Gaming rivals??, Overwatch tournament, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soSwedeithurtsmyteeth/pseuds/soSwedeithurtsmyteeth
Summary: Its the annual Overwatch tournament and team Fire Ferrets has made all the way to final. But between them and the honourable trophy stands no others than the Future Industries Cogs and the highly skilled Asami Sato.





	Playing Videogames

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being an ass and not updating my other fics and instead post this shitty oneshot instead. Thought I would try my hand at writing some kind of action scenes?? So, not a lot of Korrasami in the middle, just a heads up.
> 
> With that said, I play way too much Overwatch aND SWEDEN JUST SCORED AGAINST CANADA HEYOOOOO!

The whole Team Fire Ferrets were standing behind the big stage, ready to get up there and take their seats on the blue side. Korra, Captain of the team, stood first in line with her keyboard under her arm, mouse in her hand, look of determination in her eyes, calm and focused. They had gone through the competition with ease, winning all the matches without doing a third round once, and now they were in the final.

A stage worker waved at her, telling them it’s almost time. She turned to her team.

“Okay, guys, huddle up” Korra said and moved her team to form a circle, arms woven around shoulders.

“Let’s just focus on our game, and don’t forget to talk to each other”, Mako, second in command and one of their offense players on the team, said with confidence.

“Yeah, we gonna own this game and win that big ass trophy!” Bolin the tank exclaimed next to him.

“We need to watch out for Sato, if we can take her out, we should be able to finish this one off quick and easy”, Jinora their healer chimed in and the others nodded. Korra looked over her shoulder to glance at the opposing team, and the Captain in particular. Some say the Future Industries Cogs wouldn’t have come this far if it weren’t for their Captain, Asami Sato, but the Cogs were a solid team, tight and almost never did any mistakes and deserved to be in the final.

“Everybody knows the plays?” Korra asked and her team nodded in unison. “Good. hands in, cheesecake on three. One, two -“

“CHEESECAKE!” It was Bolins idea to have a cheer, because ‘all the cool teams have it Korra, we must have one’. Since he didn’t know what to scream in the first place, Mako suggested something silly, and so was the cheesecake cheer born.

“Fire Ferrets, please in line right here.” the same stage worker escorted them to the base of the short staircase, and then did the same to the Cogs so they were aligned with each other. Korra turned to their Captain to shake her hand.

“Good luck today, Avatar”, Sato said with a smirk and took her hand.

“And good luck to you MsEngineer. You’ll need it”, Korra spoke with confidence, not as intimidated of the Cogs like she had been the first couple of matches against them over the year. The thing was though, that every time Korra and Sato stood like this, shaking each other’s hands before a game, Sato would pull Korra closer and slightly lean into her and whisper something into her ear that would make her flustered. Korra had been bracing herself all day for this moment, and like always, Sato wheeled her in.

“You’re cute when you’re confident”, the Cogs Team Captain whispered and Korra snorted and was somewhat relieved that was it but then she felt a pair of soft lips gently pressed just below her ear. Korra, now very much flustered and had the colour of a tomato in her face stared with wide eyes and mouth open at the now _winking_ Captain.

“What, what did she say this time?” Mako asked curiously when he saw the look on her face.

“Uh, nothing, whatever, it doesn’t matter c’mon let’s get on stage!” she rambled while absently grazing her hand over the area where Sato kissed her.

The announcer screamed ‘THE FIRE FERREEEETS’ and the team walked out to a big crowd screaming their nicknames. While they were settling into the chairs and plugging in their gear, the Cogs arrived on stage, walking over to the red section. Even more people screamed Asamis name, mostly boys. It was like she was a boyband or something and fans were crying and screaming just by seeing her. Korra smirked when she caught Satos eyes.

‘ _You’re going down’_ , she mouthed at her. Asami narrowed those green eyes and mouthed back a ‘ _Bite me’_ before standing from her seat and blew a kiss to the audience, and Korra was sure a guy in the front just fainted.

Korra glanced at her team. Sato may be great at making Korra feel all kinds of weird things when they played against each other but her team would always be there to pull her together to be the best she could ever be. She was proud of them. She had Mako next to her, then Jinora, Bolin, Wing and lastly Kai. They were gonna win this. She was sure of it.

 

The announcer made the audience settle down and informed about respective team and how they got here from the playoffs while the players plugged in their gear and fixed with headphones.

“Heyoo bitches! Winston reporting!” She heard Bolin say in through the headset.

“Genji is with you”, Mako announced.

“Lucio coming at you”, Jinora said.

“Reinhardt at your service”, Kai confirmed.

“Ana checking in”, Wing said.

“Mei dropping in”, Korra ended the check-ins. “We’re first on attack at Eichenwalde, I say we go left to the check point and block the right passages and try to take out their Reinhardt and Ana.”

The screen started to count down and eventually hit zero. Another minute or so of waiting in the respawn area before the first match of the final started. This map was all about conquer and moving the payload through the whole course to the finish inside a big castle. The team who managed to get the payload there the fastest won. It was a common course in the tournament, so it really went down to tactics between the teams. Korras was good, but it wasn’t good enough. The Cogs made sure to slow the Ferrets progress as much as they could, and it took them at least two minutes just to conquer the payload. And it was all Satos fault. Somehow, she managed to come from the behind, shoot Kai with a snooze dart, do a headshot on Korra and Wing before they even knew what was going and Bolin could remove her.

“Fucking Ana, I hate her”, Korra heard Kai muttered in the headset when they were about to push through the castle doors.

“Mako, can you take care of Sato while me and Kai moves the payload? Bolin and Jinora go first, my ult is at 90 percent, we need to herd them together.”

“McCree has ult! Move out of the way!” Bolin was just about to put out his shield when one guy in the opposing team shot Jinora and himself. “Dammit!”

“C’mon team we can do this, don’t let them push us back!”

“Wait for Bo and Jin and then we move together.”

The four of them kept the Cogs at bay until their tank and healer was back. Jinora did her Sound barrier at the same time Korra did a perfect blizzard ultimate and froze three opponents while Kai charged and pinned one and killed another. Korra was quick to kill the third. The only threat left from getting the point was Zarya, she was easily handled by Bolin and Wing.

They could hear the crowd cheering behind them, but Korra wasn’t satisfied with their performance. Neither was Mako.

“We can’t let them get to the point at all. There’s no way we’ll win with that time”, he said frowning.

“We’ll keep em out bro, they won’t even get the chance to see the freaking payload cause they’re so out of it!” Bolin happily encouraged him and the rest of the team and they all felt pumped and ready to fight for the win.

Unfortunately, the only ones that didn’t get to see the freaking payload was the Fire Ferrets. As soon as the game began the Cogs were on fire, every chance they got, they took. And in less than half of the Fire Ferrets time they were already at the last turn inside the castle before the finish. Korra was ready with her Blizzard and was about to throw it when Ana popped up and shot her with a sleeping dart.

“Oh, no you wouldn’t….!” Korra muttered at her screen when Sato made Ana drink tea in front of Korras sleeping Mei. “Motherfu-!” The crowd went wild seeing the emote, and then screamed again as the payload made its goal. She glared at the red station on the other side of the stage. Sato was high fiving her teammates before catching Korras eyes, and all she did was to wink at her again. Wink! How dare she!

“What’s the next map?” Jinora asked and takes Korra back to her own team.

“Anubis. We should switch Ana for either Tracer or McCree. We need another offense player”, Mako responded her and glanced at Korra, who nodded back.

“I agree. Wing, switch to Tracer. We go on like we practiced, keep calm and focus.”

They started out as defence in this match, which suited the Fire Ferrets just fine. They were prepared when the first attack came. The Cogs were trying to flank them on both sides of the point coming in from higher ground, but the Fire Ferrets had positioned themselves on the bridge and along the plateau and could easily hold their enemies away. When the Cogs tried to push through their barriers from the right, Korra gave signal to Wing and Bolin to do a surprise attack from behind, giving Korra room to drop her Blizzard and Mako to trigger his dragonblade. The word ‘Team Kill’ flickered onto their screens and the crowd were cheering around them. That was probably the best game of the whole final, Korra thought.

Wave after wave did the Fire Ferrets fend off, it was just during a short period when the Cogs Zarya trapped Kai, Jinora and Mako with her ultimate and Sato put Korra yet again to sleep that they managed to get to the point, but not long enough to conquer it. And just like that, the Fire Ferrets had scored the first point. All they had to do was to take the first objective and the final would be prolonged to a third and final match.

Korra could tell her team was full of new determination after that over the top win, and so was she. Sitting straighter in her chair, shaking her shoulders loose, cracking her fingers. They were ready to take home the win. She dared a glance over at the red station again, and Sato was watching her. Sitting back with her head slightly down, she looked at Korra with those clear green eyes. It wasn’t an angry look or disappoint one, just. The look you give to someone you really care for. A look that made everything else disappear for a moment and would have Korra to slowly drown in that light green sheen hadn’t she been so focus on the game.

“She’s totally after you”, Mako’s voice cracked through her headset.

“What?” She said surprised as if she was caught with her hand down the cookie jar. She watched as Asami said something to her teammate and finally looked away from Korra, and the moment was gone.

“Yeah, they all are. They have never lost a game without taking first objective.”

“Oh.” She sighed in relief. “You’re right. We gotta be careful now. Take all this good energy and pull through to the next game.”

The Cogs were more solid this time around. It took Sato a very short amount of time to fill her ultimate meter, as she expertly boosted her team with health and put her enemies to sleep or death by headshot. She planted the Nano Boost on their Reinhardt, and he was more than happy to take out Wing and severely injure Bolin and Korra. Korra was quick to get away and heal herself before taking off to the left side of the map. There was a staircase to get to the roof of the building next to the objective, and here she had full view of the playfield. Careful to not get hit by Satos sleeping dart, Korra injured the players Mako calmly picked for them.

“Bolin, jump into the point, I’m ready dropping my Blizzard!”

She watched as Winston the giant gorilla lunges through the air into the blue square below her and she dropped the little device for freezing the Cogs. But they had seen it coming and was quick to move out of range and still take Bolin out. Kai made a poor attempt to keep the fight up by using his thrust and get to the point, but Sato hit him and then the opposing McCree was quick to injure him further. Mako stepped in to help and deflected the bullets coming at Kai so he could pull up the shield. Jinora and Wing came to aid as well, but they weren’t inside the point, but so wasn’t the Cogs.

“I’m jumping down, keep them away from the point”, she ordered her team and hopped down on the point, and now all she could do was waiting for the circular progress bar to be fill up. There are two ticks in the bar, when going past them the meter will stop at the tick if the team was to get off the control point. The meter had moved way past the first tick and was closing in on the second when the Cogs came for her. She moved to one of the corners and pulled up an ice wall keeping herself safe from getting killed and still be on the point. When the wall came down she shot and killed McCree who was being reckless and almost froze Zarya before freezing herself to regain health.

“I’m ready with Sound Barrier, Korra!” Jinora said.

“Great, everyone move in now! Zarya is weak, take her out first.”

The team made a new attempt to move into the point and made it this time. Korra’s Mei came out of her Cryo-Freeze and moved out of the way as Sato started shooting at her.

Korra narrowed her brows. “Ana’s mine.” Mei moved around while slowly moving forward, shooting icicles until she was close enough to use her freeze gun. Ana turned to run away but Korra was quick to block her escape with another ice wall.

“Oh, I got you now babe”, Korra grinned and started freezing Ana all over again.

“Did you just call MsEngineer for ‘babe’?” Jinora questioned.

Korra, realising her mistake almost stopped what she was doing but was quick to reciprocate. “What, she’s hot! Or, well, now she’s hella cold…” she chuckled and her team chuckled too when Mei started to say ‘Sorry, sorry, sorry!’ to now iced Ana before shooting her in the head. Not long after that did they take the point and won the match.

“Just one more game and the trophy is ours, guys.”

But the last game played out much like the first one had. Future Industries Cogs was as brilliant as ever, and moved fast and aggressively through the map to capture the first objective, and then in record time the second one. The Fire Ferrets were outplayed before they even got into the game at all. Sato did a triple kill and the Cogs had two team kills, which would eventually win them the game and the whole final. Korra had to admit defeat, they were too good for the Fire Ferrets today. But she was still disappointed though. In her self, for not leading her team to victory. They all sat with there watching with downcast faces as the Cogs jumped out of their seats hugging each other, cheering the win.

“I’m sorry team”, Korra said quietly.

Mako was the first one to actually stand from his seat, and made the whole team huddle up. “We all knew it’s was going to be a tough one and we did what we could. And, really, that second match was the best fucking game we’ve ever played. I’m proud of us, and Korra, without you as our Captain, we would all be lost.”

“Yeah, Korra you’re glue that keep us together!” Bolin chimed in and pretty much everyone agreed with the brothers. It warmed Korras heart.

“Thanks, guys. It’s always an honour to be playing with you all”, she said sincerely and they all did a big group hug.

 

* * *

 

Later that night Korra didn’t want to go to the big party Blizzard hosted for the whole tournament, but she didn’t want to go to bed either, it was only nine in the evening. The hotel they stayed at was a fancy one with a circular window and light coloured tree furniture, waterfall shower and a very nice, big bed. The hotel had also equipped all the player rooms with an Xbox One filled to the brim with different games along with big TV, but Korra still pulled out her own gaming laptop (which looked like a freaking spaceship with all that back lightning and fans running on highest possible) and put it down on the little desk next to the bed and looked through her steam account for something to play.

The staff at the hotel also thought that all E-sports players like energy drink, and had stocked the minibar with different brands. Korra didn’t like energy drinks at all, she much rather had a cup of coffee, but at that time, just a glass of water would be enough. She switched out of her Fire ferret top and jeans to something more comfortable like a pair of shorts and blue loose fitting tank top. At some point, she decided on Borderlands 2. It’s been a while since she played that one. It wasn’t as hectic as Overwatch, just casual and fun to play.

Around midnight, her phone buzzed gently next to her. Just seeing who’s been texting her made Korra smile.

**Avatars babe:** Hey, u still up?

**Korra:** Yeah, I’m at the room.

**Avatars babe:** Mind if I come over?

**Korra:** I’ll be mighty disappointed if you didn’t <3

She didn’t get a reply after that, but she just figured she wouldn’t be alone for much longer. With the headphones on, she didn’t hear the door lock beeping, or the wobbly figure walking through it. It wasn’t until a pair of warm arms enveloped her from behind, pushing the headphones of her head.

“Hey you”, Korra said softly and hit the options button on the laptop. She was answered with lips pressing just below her ear. Korra smirked. “You know, when you did that behind the stage I thought Mako would find out.”

Korra turned the chair around to finally meet the light green eyes and adoring smile she’s been missing all night.

Asami leaned down to her press her forehead against Korras. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself.”

“It’s alright”, Korra smiled back and put her hands on Asamis hips, pulling her into her lap.

“Speaking of alright…” Asami had concern in her eyes. “How are you feeling?”

Even when she should be happy over her win, Asami had always been more invested in how Korra felt, even if she herself was on the losing end. It was one of the many things Korra really loved about her.

“I’m still pretty bummed but I’m okay. You guys were the best team today. You deserved it.” Just to show that she meant it, Korra leaned forward to capture Asamis worried lips. Asami melted into the kiss and didn’t really want to stop kiss her, and well, Korra didn’t mind that one bit.

They had been seeing each other for a couple of months now, and though it was hard sometimes with the fact they didn’t live in the same city and played in different teams, they made it work.

“You taste like liquor…” Korra smirked.

“It’s called ‘Victory champagne’”, Asami chuckled back and okay, when she got a little light footed she tend to joke around. Korra liked that too though.

“Did you have fun at the party?”

“It was fun, but I rather spend my night with you in this hotel room than being around fanboys.”

“Well aren’t I the most fortunate girl in the world.”

“No, that would be me.” Asami kissed her again and again and hugged her tight, sighing in content.

“So, what have you been up to?” Asami asked eventually and nuzzled into Korras neck.

Korra stroke her back lovingly. “Just fooling around on Pandora.”

Asami leaned back with an eyebrow lifted. “Pandora? You’ve been playing Borderlands?” Korra nodded. “Wanna co-op?”


End file.
